


Teach You A Thing Or Two

by ThatRandomWeirdo1



Series: Steve x Tony Randomness! [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Getting Together, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Primary School, Protective Steve, Teacher Steve, Tony Being Tony, Tony Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4791449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRandomWeirdo1/pseuds/ThatRandomWeirdo1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is an intelligent and bright student but he's seems to be getting more and more distracted. His teacher Steve has been getting angrier at his missing father, Tony. </p><p>Only when he goes to meet Tony, things go a different direction than Steve planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach You A Thing Or Two

"It's okay, Pete. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." I softly comforted the boy in tears. Peter is one of my best students, he not only understands complex problems but he reminds me of myself at his age. A child who wanted to save people from bullies but just getting beaten up for his kindness. He's seven years old, scruffy hazel hair and curious brown eyes. He hasn't got many friends but he'll do anything for any of his classmates and that's what I admire most about him.

"It's no problem. It's j-just and... No, it's nothing." Peter still denied as he tried to hide his big fat tears crawling down his flushed cheeks. I don't even know what had happened, we were working on family trees and talking about our relatives when Peter had just burst into tears and ran out of the classroom. Now, we were standing in the corridor with me kneeling in front of the crying child.

"Pete, please. I want to help. Is something happening at home?"

"It's nothing, dad says so. I-It's just that dad has been r-really busy. A-and he keeps y-yelling and h-he's angry!" Pete's dam finally broke and he fell into my chest and just sobbed. Sighing, I quickly helped to the staff room. It was beginning to become a tradition, Pete would feel comfortable and anxious so I would discreetly lead him to the staff room and he would fall asleep on the sofa. It didn't happen often but everyone was used to it when he did need a little break.

 

Every teacher knew Peter's situation. His parents were killed but their bodies were never found, he was then thrown into social services. He was adopted, luckily, by Tony Stark. He was in charge of a powerful weapons company and was the local billionaire, at first everyone thought it was just a publicity stunt but after two years of the press being unable to get a picture of Peter, everyone realised that Peter was going to live as normal a life as Tony could provide.

 

To be honest, I had mixed opinions. It was a true relief when Tony made sure that Peter was protected against the media and that he felt safe. But he's an orphan, he needs proper help and support that I'm not sure that Tony is providing. It's a Stark Industries employee that picks up Peter and Tony never shows is face at the school, some teachers say it's because the press will find out where Peter is studying and just stalk the school. I think it's because Tony just isn't ready to have a child. He's the infamous playboy, not a caring father figure. In the future, when he's settled down, maybe he could have children, but he just doesn't seem ready right now.

 

I pulled up the blanket so it came up to Peter's chin. I slumped down on the chair next to it and pulled out my phone.

"Family problems again?" Natasha smiled as she passed me a warm cup of coffee and a biscuit. I rubbed my eyes tiredly as I accepted her cup, not many people were in the staff room, Natasha was marking homework and Bruce was typing away at his computer, not even noticing anyone else in the room.

"I'm going to set up a meeting. If Tony really doesn't want to meet in the school then I can go to his house. I'm sick of watching Peter getting more and more depressed because he can't be bothered to care." I grumbled as I texted Principle Fury about the matter.

"About time. With the way Stark's been acting, I think Peter was better off in that care home!" Natasha scoffed as she sat down again to mark another languages paper.

"I don't think it's a good idea. He's a busy man, Steve. I heard that Stark Industries' profit dipped again, that means he going to be too busy to see Peter's teacher." Bruce finally acknowledged us in the room as he gave a pitying stare at Peter's exhausted body and shallow snores.

"I don't care. Nat's right, if Mr Stark doesn't pick up his behaviour then we have the capability to call social services." I replied as I snapped my phone shut, content with the message I sent to Fury for permission to go ahead with this plan.

 

* * *

 

 

"He will be there shortly, Mr Rogers." The receptionist smiled as she politely pushed me into a elevator that was heading straight for the penthouse and to Peter's and Tony's private floors. That thought worried me, this was there family. This was there space. This is where they both escaped from the media and I felt like I was intruding. I had no idea what to expect. This is where Tony either played with Peter or ignored Peter. My anger had mostly disappeared since yesterday leaving me feeling like I was just overreacting and misreading the signs.

 

The doors opened to a living room. Sets of shoes were messily shoved towards the elevator, I uneasily took of my own shoes and placed by the other pairs of shoes. The room itself was hard to describe. The walls were painted a silk white and the room was decorated with red furniture, the walls littered with random scribbles that were all proudly signed, 'Peter Parker-Stark'. There was a box hidden under the coffee counter, it was filled with stuffed teddies, crayon sets with the colour blue and red always missing, tiny plastic foods and plastic frying pans. I pulled out the box and smiled at each toy, some were untouched and the labels were still stuck to them, others were stained and obviously well-loved.

 

The moment was gone when the phone started to ring, deciding it was too rude to answer someone else's phone, I left it to ring out. But my calm mood was immediately gone after the person who was ringing left their message.

"Hey, Stark. We need to talk. Stop running away, I need to know. Pete needs a mother and you need a wife, no more fucking about, ok? I will withdraw my shares from S.I and at the moment you can't afford that to happen. Trust me, I know what's best for you, I know what Howard would want you to do. Just marry someone! Or else I will chuck that kid back into an orphanage. He's been nothing more than a distraction to you! He needs a mother to deal with all that so you can work! So just marry, god dammit! Anyone! Now, Obi." The caller ended the message and I felt my stomach crawl. I didn't know much about the local companies as well as Bruce did, but I recognised Obi. Obadiah tried to murder Tony awhile back and thankfully failed. Now he works for Hammer, apparently he was a good friend of Howards when he was alive.

 

The phone then rang a second time, this one though was almost worse than the first though. "Hey Babes! I loved our date last night, so I think I should meet Pete. You were just so handsome and sexy last night. Maybe this time you can relive your playboy years and we can have more fun. Anyway, I love the sound of Lil Petey! I would also love to see your room! Woo hoo, if y'know what I mean! Anyway, very busy. Ciao!" The annoying giggling girl was clearly an attempt to 'get a wife'. But I could tell just from the way she spoke that Peter would hate her. He's a shy and innocent boy who would hate someone like that for his mother.

 

The phone was soon ringing again but instead of letting it ring out again I heard some muttered swear words and saw The Tony Stark race down the hall and unplugged the phone. He looked tired and downright depressed as he tried and failed to smile apologetically. His coffee brown eyes were dulled and sad, his shoulders were slumped in defeat and his fingers shook slightly as he held out his hand and introduced himself.

"Hello, you must be Mr Rogers. Please, call me Tony and make yourself at home." He greeted as I waved.

 

I could feel my blush crawl under my skin. I just waved instead of shaking his hand, but the thought of him feeling my clammy and sweaty hand was just to embarrassing. But I didn't need to wave. God, I must look like an idiot. I've seen pictures of Tony Stark before but I never remember getting like this when I saw the magazines. I just turned and went over to the sofa, luckily, Tony just smirked and went to sit down as well.

"Tony, the reason I wanted to see you is because of Peter. He's been increasingly-" I quickly pulled myself together and started to say something professional and strict but I was interrupted.

"He's been more distracted and depressed, I know. And believe me, I'm trying Mr Rogers. It's just that S.I has been very busy and things are becoming hard but I don't want Pete to go back to a care home because I couldn't make time. He deserves a family and sending back to social services will do more damage than good. I want to keep Pete, but things are just difficult at the moment." Tony sighed and slumped further into the sofa. I saw in his eyes that he would truly be lost without Peter, I hade waited in this room for ten minutes and I saw no one. Only phone calls. I could see how Peter was also helping Tony. Without Peter, his living room would be a lot more bare and he would feel a lot more isolated.

"I heard your phone calls. I'm sorry if it seems like I'm prying for information but it doesn't seem to be your fault. Um... Obi had called and he uh... he seems keen on..." I uneasily explained, I felt like I was just spying in on something that no one should know. It didn't also help that I couldn't take my eyes off him. He wasn't wearing a flashy and sleek suit like in the pictures but he was wearing stained tracksuit bottoms and a ripped black vest top. A vest top that showed off his tanned arms and smooth fingers. Tracksuit bottoms that hung off his hips and displayed every tight muscle.

"Oh, you heard that then. I've been looking for a baby sitter or someone to look after Pete when things got bad but all my friends are in the military or dead. I can't just hire some random person as they might snap some pictures and sell them to newspapers, which Pete won't need or like in his life. I'm trying and Obi isn't making it easier. But you can't take Peter away from me! I won't let y-"

"I could! Look after him I mean. Or not! It's up to you. I-it's just that I know him and I thought that maybe you know. Never mind actually! Forget I said anything."

"Yes." Tony then butted in and smiled at my shy blush and my obvious fear.

 

* * *

 

 

Things got weird after that. Weird but better. Now the Stark Industries employees stopped picking Pete up. He would wait in the library and read until I picked him up from the library, we would then buy some sweets from a corner shop. Gummy bears for Pete, dried blueberries for Tony and a granola bar for me. Then we would walk back home, watch a film before dinner. After dinner, Pete would hide in his bedroom doing all sorts, mostly his train modules but sometimes he created tiny robots out of springs and paperclips that Tony showed him.

 

An hour later, Tony would arrive looking exhausted, we would watch some film which I would just put on so that Tony could fall asleep for an hour or two before he went back to working himself to the point of death.

 

At some point, I stopped being Mr Rogers. I was Uncle Steve and Capsicle (a name I earned when I had an incident with a lolly pop). They stopped being Tony and Peter. They were Tones and Kiddo.

 

We were a small family. Not by blood. But a family.

 

I had found out that Tony had gone on millions of dates with women to try and give Peter a mum. He never even had a playboy reputation, the media had blown these dates out of proportion.   

* * *

 

 

Peter was twelve when it happened. Obi had spent those entire five years threatening Tony to get a wife, but he never actually did anything about it. Until now. Stark Industries nearly went broke in an hour that day, it gave everyone a heart attack and the journalists a field day. Tones didn't come home that day, he was stuck in his office till early morning three days later.

 

Tony had come home crying. That's how I found out why Obi wanted Tony to have a wife. Apparently Tony had tried to come out to his family but everyone denied him. They said it was just a faze. Tony was almost disowned by his family, so he had to pretend that it was just a faze so he could inherit Stark Industries. That night we spent the entire night watching films, none of us able to fall asleep, even Pete had joined us. Tony had curled around my shoulder and refused to move, Pete was cuddled in between us, him sitting on my lap. I knew Pete had saw the news articles about how his father was being called a joker.  

 

It was a difficult night.

 

It then didn't help when Tony shut down his weapons department a few days earlier. Apparently he wanted to do it even before Peter, but no one would do it, saying it was too risky. So S.I stocks had dropped anyway, then having Hammer messing with their shares. Tony was then sent on what seemed like a world tour to try to save S.I, Pete didn't see Tony for a good month.

* * *

 

 

"Pete! I'm going to kill you!" Tony gasped as he ran away from his room to go chase Pete. I laughed as I heard Pete's startled yelp as he ran out of his room giggling! They chased each other around the kitchen.

"What now!" I joked as I walked over to Tony's room to see what trick Pete had pulled now.

"Wait! No, don't go in!" Tony suddenly turned towards me, but it was too late. The room's walls was covered in pictures. Pictures of me. In the gym. Lots of them. I don't even know how he took them. There were some of me with the punch bag, most were me on the treadmill. Looking at them, I couldn't help but cringe. I looked clammy and sticky.

 

Blushing, I turned to see Tony holding Pete in a headlock and was bright red himself. Things between Tony and I had become slightly awkward but better. I accidently fell in love with the man for starts, I think he feels the same, but we never said anything. I moved in at some point when Pete was thirteen. Tony and I share a bed now because I didn't want to waste any space, when Pete was fourteen.

"I don't, he's your uncle!" Tony yelled as he struggled with Pete who was still laughing, but Pete was now sixteen, so he was able to fight back now.

"Admit it! You love Stevie! It's fine with me, Steve would make an awesome papa! You love him!" Pete taunted and giggled as he quickly pinned Tony down to see his blushing tomato face.

 

Sucking down my own embarrassment, I spoke with a teasing voice myself.

 

"That's a shame. I never learnt how to dance, I wanted Tony to show me how to do the vertical tango." I smiled as I towered over Tony who was laying frozen on the floor.

"Oh, I can show you a lot ruder things than the vertical dance."

"Please. I loved it when you showed me rude things on the internet. Lets do that again. I like the one with the naughty w-" I pretended to purr and swoon a little.

"Okay! Okay! I'm going! It worked." Pete cried and ran away to his room...

 

 

...as our lips met together in a warm embrace.


End file.
